


I do believe in fairies!

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Если в фею никто не верит, то она умирает.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	I do believe in fairies!

Дом стоял пустым и заброшенным уже несколько лет.  
Давным-давно все вещи упаковали в коробки и унесли на чердак, мебель укутали плотной тканью, комнаты закрыли и ставнями отгородили от дневного света, а потом ушли. Казалось, что насовсем.  
Однако не это стало последней каплей: как и все волшебные существа, Чимин умел ждать в одиночестве. Но за пределами дома вера людей в фей иссякала с каждым днем, и его волшебство слабело.  
И все-таки Чимин надеялся. Он знал, что загадочные дома привлекают людей, которые могут поверить, поэтому он не покидал чердака. Иногда, в хорошие дни, он даже кружился в лучах солнца вместе с крохотными пылинками.  
Время шло, сезоны сменяли друг друга, а сил оставалось все меньше. Даже солнечные лучи больше не подпитывали вдохновляющее ощущение полета и всемогущества. Чимин забился в самый дальний угол полки со швейными принадлежностями и заснул.  
— … еще и чердак!  
Сон с ним случился такой крепкий, что даже голос не смог сразу же его разбить. Чимин только перевернулся на другой бок и снова задремал.  
— В чемодане что-то есть! — снова появился голос. — Что-то звякает!  
Чимин приоткрыл левый глаз и прислушался.  
На чердаке происходило нечто необычное. В щель между коробкой с пуговицами и швейной машинкой Чимин увидел человека, совсем молоденького, не больше девятнадцати весен.  
Тот вытащил в центр залитого солнцем чердака огромный старый чемодан и копался в замке. Чимин знал, что внутри хранится старый фарфоровый сервиз — такой тонкий, словно его сделали из цветочных лепестков. Он попытался встать, чтобы посмотреть на человека поближе, но сил совсем не осталось.  
— Какие… ух ты! — человек открыл крышку и принялся разглядывать сервиз. Конечно, рано или поздно он нашел бы и Чимина — возможно, тогда все бы немедленно наладилось. Но упадок сил так пугал, что из последних сил Чимин засиял и забил крылышками, производя пусть слабый, но зато постоянный звук.  
Человек замер, прислушиваясь. Глаза у него смешно округлились, и сначала показалось, что Чимин напугал его слишком сильно.  
— Эй? — неуверенно сказал человек, медленно приближаясь к шкафу. — Ты оса? Или пчела? Это теперь мой чердак. Не нужно меня жалить.  
Через пару шагов гипотеза сменилась.  
— Ты светлячок? Разве сейчас сезон? Или ты какая-то ядовитая, светящаяся оса? Тогда тем более не надо меня жалить!  
Чимин закатил глаза, но продолжил шуметь и светиться — это был его последний шанс на спасение, в конце-то концов.  
— Ты… — человек оказался совсем близко. Чимин заметил, что нос у него выдающийся — такой даже на троих можно было бы поделить. — А что ты? Что ты такое?  
Конечно, он не видел в нем фею, ведь из всех людей на свете Чимину достался тот, что не верил. Его удача закончилась уже давно.  
Человек попытался дотронуться до крыльев пальцем, смешно округлив рот, но Чимин сердито отпихнул его ногой. Совсем не хотелось умирать вот так.  
— Так… так… — посмотрев на руку так, словно та тоже начала светиться, человек встревожился. — Выглядишь не очень. Я… Я сейчас!  
Он бросился вниз, оглушительно громко затопав по лестнице. Чимин вздохнул. Ну, вот что мешало дому привлечь кого-нибудь знающего? Или даже видящего? Подошла бы старушка-травница или детский писатель… Чимин устало закрыл глаза.  
— Я тут! У меня есть вода, — рядом с Чимином приземлилась странная на вид крышка от какой-то бутылки. Брызги попали на лицо, и пришлось снова прийти в себя. — И вот! Мёд!  
Вторая крышка рухнула рядом с первой. Чимин любил сладкое, но не в таком же состоянии.  
— Я Чонгук, — сообщил человек, приближая к нему лицо. — Знать бы еще, кто ты? У тебя есть крылышки. И ты светишься… И…  
Чимин сел и потер лоб, чувствуя, как тот холодеет с каждой секундой. Икнув, Чонгук съехал куда-то вниз и понизил голос, но все равно слова долетали до полки.  
— И у тебя лицо. Только пчел с лицом мне не хватало. Так ведь не бывает. Пчела с крыльями и лицом… Какое лицо, а? Откуда лицо??  
Отчаянно зажужжав крыльями, Чимин попытался извлечь какой-то звук. Он увидел! Этот человек, Чонгук, он увидел! Значит, он мог поверить!  
— Если у тебя лицо, — угрожающе начал Чонгук, снова возвращаясь к полке. — Если у тебя лицо, то ты… Эй! Что такое? Эй! Не умирай! Только не это!  
Хотел бы Чимин знать или помочь ему, но вокруг все резко потемнело. Он окончательно лишился сил и, очевидно, умер. Плыл теперь в благословенной, изначальной темноте, чтобы стать чем-то другим. Но ему так нравилось быть Чимином.  
Его ослепило короткой вспышкой, а потом совсем рядом Чонгук сказал:  
— Я верю! Я верю в фей! Ну, давай же! Я верю, я верю, я верю в фей!  
И все осветилось — Чимин вспыхнул и взмыл вверх, к светлым доскам потолка и со смехом закружился, рассыпая пыльцу. Все вернулось! Его силы, его магия, его жизнь. Он остался в этом прекрасном мире таким же Чимином, каким и был.  
— Ура! — Чонгук прыгал и размахивал руками. — Я верю, верю, верю в фей! Как в Питере Пэне! Я верю!  
Чимин сделал пару петель в воздухе, а потом рассыпал еще больше пыльцы и, приняв свой человеческий облик, рухнул прямо на руки Чонгука. Вышло немного более неуклюже и громко, чем ожидалось. Но Чонгук ловко поймал все его нефейские килограммы.  
— Спасибо, — промурлыкал Чимин, обнимая его за шею. — Ты спас мне жизнь!  
— Ох, ничего. Я… Я сам рад. Хорошо, когда есть феи, — ошалело сказал Чонгук, то сжимая его в руках, то стараясь сильно не стискивать. — Тебе не холодно? Может, нужно что? И что теперь? Что дальше? Ты расскажешь?  
— Я покажу тебе волшебный дом, — решил Чимин. — И волшебный лес! Только…  
— Только? — переспросил Чонгук. Его глаза сияли так восторженно, а уши краснели так ярко, что Чимина всего переполняло магией.  
— Только посидим так еще немного. Можешь обнять меня сильнее, — Чимин положил голову ему на плечо. — И мне нужна одежда. И мед. У тебя еще есть мед?  
Чонгук закивал и немного покраснел. Судя по выражению его лица у него было все, что угодно для Чимина. Но главное — много веры. И Чимин собирался ответно верить в Чонгука. Много, много счастливых будущих весен. Ведь жить так трудно, если никто в тебя не верит.


End file.
